What's Korrasami?
by Serenity Saviour
Summary: Asami and Korra find's out about Korrasami


**Author's Note: Team: Kolau Komodo Rhinos, Position:Earthbender, Prompts: Fascinating, Asami, "What is the function of a rubber duck. Words(1,074)**

I don't know when or how it got here but ever since it showed up everything has gone haywire. My day was going just fine until I found it sitting on my desk in my workshop. Of course seeing a random object placed on my desk had me on edge. So with caution, I slowly approached the strange object. It was just a medium sized rectangular box, with the letters D,E,L,L inside if a circle in the center of the box. Prepping myself for the worse I lightly taped the object and instantly ducked. Since I'm not dead I know it's not a bomb, but if that's not the case then what is it? I pick up the thing and shake it around a bit and.

"Nothing. What the spirits is this thing"?

After setting it back down, I began to examine it, my engineering mind starting to kick in. I turn it over and see two little slide buttons. Curiosity getting the best of me I pressed the buttons when something pops out of the bottom. A long slender piece of the object comes out, so I take it out. after several minutes of examining I realize that the piece is a battery.

"I have never seen a battery like this?"

Once I set the battery back inside of the box, I caught a glimpse of a little green light on the corner of the box. flipping the box back over I felt a little grove, just enough for me to get a grip on it. lifting lightly on the grove, I was able to lift it until the object was open. Now that the object was open there were multiple buttons with letters engraved into them. one button on the top right corner, stood out the most, glowing faintly green. But before I could press the button, I heard someone shouting out my name.

"Sami! Where are y-". Hey, what cha doing?

"Hey, Korra come look at this. Did you put this here"?

"No. What is it"? Korra questioned

"I don't know, it was already here when I arrived the morning. I've never seen anything like this before".

"Hmmm, that is pretty strange. What's that green button for? I kinda wanna press it, can I press it? Please tell me, I can press it"!

"Alright but be on guard we still don't know what it is".

Once Korra pushes the button the screen lights up with a soft blue light. backing up just a bit in case things wanna explode we wait to see what will happen next. A little picture shows up in the middle of the screen.

"Wow Sami, I don't know what this thing is but it looks pretty cool. I mean how did that picture get inside this little box? And what does it do?

"I don't know. But I do know we are gonna figure it out".

I slowly reach my hand towards the screen and tap lightly on the little picture and another picture shows up as a result. Inside the little box shows a "Welcome to Google" sign.

"What the spirit is a Google"? Korra questioned.

Ignoring her question I continue to tap, around the screen until something happens.

"Hey, there are some letters on the little thingy. It says "What is the function of a rubber duck"?

"Don't they mean turtle-duck"?

"I don't let's see".

I decided to press the button that has the word "Enter" on it. The screen changes and bright yellow images of what I presume is a "rubber duck" shows up.

"Oh goodness, that is just sick. Where the hell is the rest of the duck, it should have a green shell over its back. I think I'm going to throw up".

Cringing from the sight of the half duck and hearing Korra gagging behind me, I couldn't help but find this odd object fascinating. It responds to touch and shows odd pictures within the screen, almost like Varricks moving pictures but so much more advanced. Curiosity taking a hold again I decided what would show up if typed in Korra's name.

"Hey, what are you doing? Why did you put my name inside of the thingy"?

"I wanna see what happens".

But before I pressed "Enter" other things came up in something called a "suggestion box". One out of all the others caught my attention. It said "Korrasami".

"Wow, that is so not how you spell my name".

"I know but I want to see what it is".

Plenty of options showed up but Korra nudged me aside to click on images. There were so many pictures of us but, there was something very "odd" about them. The pictures displayed Korra and me together but I don't recall us ever doing even half of the things in the pictures. The further we looked the worse it got. The room started to get very hot, and the air was just filled with awkwardness. Pictures of us kissing, going on dates, and the worst of all we were in a very compromising position in the privacy of a room.

"Well um, I think that's enough, it's obvious that this machine is defective. I stammered out.

"Uh yea, I agree".

Fighting the blush creeping up on my face,I closed the to find something to talk about to change the mood, but failing miserably. Gasping like a fish out of the water, I turn to walk away but something holds me back.

"Um, you wanna go see some turtle-ducks by Yue Bay? She questions me.

Recalling a certain picture I had seen, foolishly I agree to go with her.

"Yeah, I would love to".

(Later on that day)

"Hey, Bo you can't just go around getting into Asami's things. Mako said

"Oh, I know but live a little. OOHH hey what's that over there? Came Bolins response.

"Don't know maybe another one of Asami's inventions"?

"Well let's see! Came Bolins devious response.

"OH, MY SPIRITS IS THIS WHAT KORRA AND ASAMI DO TOGETHER WHEN WERE NOT HERE"?! Bolin shouted.

"Bo let's just go, I don't think we should be looking at this". Mako said trying to tear his and his brother's eyes away from the strange thing.


End file.
